Epilepsy is a neurological disorder defined by recurrent spontaneous seizures. Approximately 1% of people in the US have epilepsy. Seizures are associated with cell toxicity, hyperexcitability and death. Anti-epileptic drugs act primarily on ion channels and receptors for calcium, sodium, potassium, glutamate and GABA. Current FDA approved anti-epileptic drugs that target these pathways fail to control seizures in 30% of patients.